


Lucid

by Mercurie



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Deception, Double Drabble, Dreams, M/M, Meme, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames set traps for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/gifts).



> Five Acts meme, round two

It's pouring rain in Taipei and yet there's always an umbrella in the right place to keep Arthur's suit pristine. Not a button hangs askew. Now that, Eames thinks, is what you call a neat freak. A _detailed_ neat freak.

Eames has his own kind of detail: one of Arthur's exes – a well-dressed, arrogant type, no surprise there. One with a history that makes revenge and reconciliation equally attractive. Someone you'd drop everything to have it out with, one last fuck or fight. _In your dreams_, as they say.

Which is why Arthur is chasing him, hell-bent, through the rain.

***

Days spent in dreams have made Arthur a craftsman. Colors and textures are more real than real. And yet, he's half-sure. It's a signature kind of deception and that signature reads _Eames_.

He could be certain, of course, with one toss of the die. But that would be unsporting. The real game is to unmask. He thinks he knows how.

It may be Eames' game, but it's Arthur's dream. He imagines a trap in the streets ahead. Only a cul-de-sac, so he can decide whether to win now or – keep playing. It all depends on how good the forgery is.


End file.
